


Even My Phone Misses Your Call

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Niall wakes up with the ping indicating he received an email on his mobile. He cracks an eye open and notice it’s still dark outside, he yawns and extend his arm tentatively from under the warm duvet. He shivers when the cold air hits his skin and takes his phone from the bedside table and bring his arm back where it’s warm. He clicks on the side button to open the phone and the screen almost blinds him in the dark of his room. He blinks a few time to let his eyes get accustomed to the light. The email is from Harry.





	Even My Phone Misses Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic in this fandom and I am ULTRA nervous about posting this. This was inspired by Niall's album and yes I know my title is from a Harry song...oh well, I thought it fitted.

Niall wakes up with the ping indicating he received an email on his mobile. He cracks an eye open and notice it’s still dark outside, he yawns and extend his arm tentatively from under the warm duvet. He shivers when the cold air hits his skin and takes his phone from the bedside table and bring his arm back where it’s warm. He clicks on the side button to open the phone and the screen almost blinds him in the dark of his room. He blinks a few time to let his eyes get accustomed to the light. The email is from Harry. The notification is right there in the middle of the screen and Niall feels butterflies in his stomach. Harry must have received the copy of his album he sent him. Harry must have listened to the album. Niall wants to open the email but he’s paralyzed by fear. The fear of Harry knowing how he really feels, how he still feel, the fear of Harry being mad at him, but especially he fears losing whatever they still have. The last string of their friendship. He fears everything. They broke up almost two years ago, Niall knew he should have got over it by now, the breakup was mutual. Not hard feelings. But what he used to have with Harry was special and he still thought about Harry everyday. They emailed sometimes, they spoke on the phone a few times but things were a bit strained between them and everything was different now. Niall has never been good at talking about his feelings and he knew it. Instead he wrote almost an entire album about it. 

Niall sighs loudly and blinks rapidly to fight back the tears that threatens to fall. Niall decides he will open the email in the morning. It’s only 4am and he can’t do this right now. He drops the phone on the pillow next to him and tries to fall back asleep but he only toss and turn until he sees the sun starting to come up. At 7am he knows there is no chance for him to fall back asleep and anyway he has meetings all day about his promotion tour and about the upcoming tour. Niall glances at his phone but ignores it. He should probably read Harry’s email and get over with it, like with a band-aid but he can’t bring himself to do it. Niall puts his phone back on the bedside table and get out of bed. He takes a quick shower and get dressed rapidly and eat an apple on his way to his first meeting of the day. If he purposefully forgets his phone at home well, no one needs to know. 

*

When Niall gets back home it’s late and he just want to crash on his couch and watch something that will not require for him to use his brain. He goes upstairs and change from his jeans to a pair of shorts and a soft t-shirt. He spots his phone on the bedside table and Niall knows the battery must be dead by now. He walks to the other side of the room and plugs the phone before going back downstairs. Niall stops by the kitchen and open the fridge but nothing looks appetizing. He can always order something but he remembers he left his phone in his room. Oh well, he’ll find somewhere he can order online. He grabs his laptop from the countertop and goes to the living room. 

Niall drops on the couch and sighs happily. He waited for this all day. He opens his laptop and search for something to watch on Netflix. When he finally decides, he orders a large pizza even if he’s alone to eat it. He’s starving and in the worst case he can always eat the leftovers tomorrow. 

*

Niall wakes up and check what time it is. It’s just past midnight. He yawns and decide to go sleep in his bed. He don’t feel like moving but he knows he’ll just end up hurting his neck if he doesn't go sleep in his bed. He waits another 10 minutes and he get up. He takes what’s left of pizza and put it in the fridge before going upstairs. 

He don’t bother changing and Niall just lift the duvet and jumps in his bed. He closes his eyes and wait for sleep. He sighs. He was asleep on the couch, why couldn't he fall back asleep in the comfort of his bed? You know exactly why a little voice says, in his head and Niall groans. He turns his head to the side and look over where is mobile is, almost taunting him from the nightstand. Niall knows he will have to read this email one day. He sighs again, he unplug the phone and takes between his hands. He clicks on the notification and wait for the email to load. He keeps his eyes closed, too scared to see words he don’t wanna see. Niall takes a deep breath and finally open his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you wrote almost an entire album about me. You’re an idiot and you should have talked to me. Call me when you have time. Love, H.”

Niall stares at the mobile’s screen and read and reread the message. He don’t know what to think. He thought the message would have been longer. But he knows Harry really listened to the album if he picked up the clues Niall left in the songs. He reads the message again. Harry called him an idiot but he ended his email with his usual ‘Love, H’ so he must not be mad at Niall or maybe it’s an automatic signature and he did not noticed it was there. But he said to call him when Niall have time. Maybe he prefer to tell Niall he never want to talk to him again instead of doing it by email. Niall doesn’t know which one is worse. Niall sighs, he seems to be doing that a lot lately, and set his phone back on the bedside table. He closes his eyes but nothing happens. Sleep seems to have vacated his body and there is no chance he will fall back asleep, not with Harry’s words stuck in his head.

Maybe he should call him. He checks the time, it’s almost 1am now. Niall takes back his phone and Google the time difference between California and Paris, where he knows Harry is filming right now. There’s a 9 hrs difference. Harry should be up by now. Niall open his contact list and scroll down to Harry’s number. It’s just when he hit the call button he realize his hands are shaking.

Please don’t answer. Please don’t answer. Please don’t answer. 

“Niall,” says Harry’s voice and Niall feels his throat closing. It’s good to hear Harry’s voice. It’s been so long.

“Niall? Are you there?”

“Yes, sorry," finally answers Niall, “I think there is a delay or something" he lies.

“So...”

Niall don't know what to say, he never had this problem with Harry before. Conversation has always been easy between them and now it’s awkward and it’s his fault. Niall contemplate the idea of ending the call and blaming it on his mobile but he knows it won’t help.

“You asked me to call you when I have time and I couldn't sleep so I guess I had time and I called you. Didn’t think you’d pick up.”

“No, I wasn’t needed on set today.”

“Okay. Why, why did you want me to call you?”

The last thing Niall want is to hear what Harry has to say to him but now they’re on the phone, there is no getting back.

“I wanted to,” Niall can hear Harry taking a deep breath and he can’t see him but he knows Harry just passed a hand through his short hair, “I wanted to talk about the album.”

“Yeah, I guessed.”

“I love it, Niall. It’s great and I’m proud of you.”

But...Harry doesn’t say it but Niall can hear it anyway.

“But?”

“But nothing, I love it, really.”

“Thank you, it means a lot.”

It’s awkward but Harry doesn't seems mad and Niall feels himself relaxing a bit.

“About the songs, I mean...the one about-"

“About you,” cuts Niall and Harry chuckles. 

“Yeah these one.”

“Listen, you don’t have to, I mean, I needed to get everything out of my chest but I didn’t want you to hear it on the radio and realize what I did. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or anything.”

“You think I’m uncomfortable? Niall, have you met me before?” Harry laughs and yeah, he’s right it takes a lot to make him uncomfortable. 

“What I want to say is, I needed you to know how I feel but you don’t have to still feel the same and it’s okay and I won’t be mad or anything. I was just scared you would be maybe not too happy with me writing these songs about you.” Niall is breathless when he finishes his little speech and he wished he had a water bottle near his bed.

“But-”

Here’s the ‘but’ Niall feared so much, he knew it was coming.

“But, what if I still feel the same too?”

Niall can’t be hearing this correctly, Harry can’t be saying what he is saying. His heart beat so fast Niall fear it will escape his chest.

“I’d say it’s uh, it’s great. I’m sorry I don’t know what to say, I honestly feared you were going to tell me you never wanted to speak to me again.”

“You really thought that.” Harry sounds hurt and Niall can’t blame him.

“Listen Harry, we barely spoke for a few months now and I was scared. I’m sorry. I have a proposition for you, maybe?”

“An indecent one I hope.”

Niall closes his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He should have chosen a better word. 

“Harold!” Niall really tries to sound scandalized but he knows it’s not working.

“Sorry mate, it was just too easy. Please tell me what it is.”

“What do you say we go back to being friends?”

“I hadn't realized we were not friends anymore.”

“We are, we’ve always been friends. What I mean is even if we feel the same I don’t want to rush things. I’d like for us to get back to where we were before, but I think we need to learn how to be around each other again.”

Harry is silent and for a moment Niall thinks the call might have ended. 

“Harry?”

“I’m still here. I think you’re right, it’s a good idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Listen, it’s getting late here and I’m getting tired but I can maybe call you back later?”

“Sorry, I’m keeping you up. But yeah, I’d like that”

“I’m the one who called you. And, I’m glad we talked. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

They end the call and Niall is finally able to go back to sleep for a few hours.

*

Niall wakes up at around 10am th pe next morning. He feels great, better than he felt in a few weeks. He’s glad he talked with Harry and he’s excited at the idea to talk to him later. But first he needs to call his agent to be sure he’s really free for the next month and that they didn’t add meetings to his schedule without telling him yet. He decides to call immediately and when his agent confirm that nothing has changed Niall smiles. He gets out of bed and goes downstairs when he hears his stomach growling. He wants to call Harry but he decide to eat first. After he finish his breakfast Niall decide to go grocery shopping, pizza’s great but he can’t survive on it even if he wanted to. 

Luckily not too many people recognize him and he can get back home pretty quickly. He loves meeting fans and talking to them and signing autographs, he really do, but today he’s to excited and he feel jittery and he’s happy that not too many people stopped him. 

He finally decide to call Harry at around 2pm, meaning it’s 11pm in France. Niall hopes Harry still go to bed past midnight, he don’t want to wake him up. He clicks on Harry’s number and Harry answer at the first ring.

“Were you waiting for my call?” tease Niall.

“No! Maybe?”

Niall chuckles. At least he’s not the only one who was excited for the phone call.

“I have another proposition for you? And before you say anything, I want you to feel free to say no. Don’t feel any obligation.”

“Okay, no probs, I’ll be honest. But now tell me!! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!”

Niall tries not to laugh. Harry is such a kid.

“Well, I have the next few weeks to myself, a month exactly and I was thinking about maybe joining you in France? If you want? I know you’re filming and all but this way we could find time to see each other and trying this friend thing.”

“Are you serious? You’d come here?”

“Yes.”

“When do you arrive?”

“As soon as I can, I’ll try to book a flight in the next couple of days.”

“I can’t wait to see you Ni, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Harry. I can’t wait to see you again.”

*

The next day Niall is on a flight for France. On his way he books a room in a hotel near the airport and he will figure out the rest when he’s there. He was so excited to see Harry again Niall didn’t take time to plan anything. He decides to text Harry once he landed at the Calais-Dunkerque airport and he’s comfortable in his hotel room. He’ll probably rent a house or an apartment, he thinks. It must be less expensive than a hotel room for a month. Harry’s not replying to his text but Niall knows he’s probably on set right now so he naps for the rest of the afternoon even if it’s not exactly a good idea.

When he wakes up from his nap, it’s actually the next morning. Harry still haven’t text back, but Niall is not worried, he knows Harry is busy, so he decide to Google the price for renting an apartment for a month and yeah, it will definitely be less expensive. Niall checks for the reviews online and the picture people post about this place and it seems like a very nice apartment so he books it. He receive a confirmation email with all the details and where to go pick up the keys. Niall doesn’t know if he should rent a car too. He’ll think about that later and he open his app to order a Uber to go from the hotel to the apartment.

*

Niall’s phone vibrate in his pocket just as he sit on the couch, exhausted by the jet lag and settling in the apartment. He get his phone out, it’s Harry. Niall smile and answer at the second ring.

“Are you really here? Where are you staying?”

“Yes I’m here, I arrived yesterday afternoon and I rented an apartment for the month, I thought it would be more practical than a hotel room, more comfortable.”

“When can I see you?”

Niall laughs, Harry is eager but, he is too. He can’t wait to be able to have him in his arms and to smell his perfume and...Niall needs to remind himself that he’s here as a friend. He can’t entertain these kind of thoughts, not yet.

“Well, I’m not the big movie star here, I have all my time. Just tell me when you are free.” 

*

The month goes fast and soon Niall knows he will have to go back to L.A. to start the promotion tour, he excited about it, really, but he don’t want to leave Harry. Not yet. He still have a week with Harry but he knows it will pass to fast. 

They are watching a movie sitting close to each other, Harry is holding Niall’s hand, playing with his fingers when Niall sighs loudly. Niall see Harry looking at him from the corner of his eyes but he keeps them focused on the movie. 

“Why are you sad?” questions Harry, and Niall shivers when he feels Harry’s breath against his ear. He knows he’s the one who proposed being friends again and taking their time but Harry is making it very difficult to respect his own rules.

“I’m not sad.”

“Then, what is is? Because you sigh a lot, you always seem happy to be with me but there is always a moment when your eyes get sad and you sigh.”

Niall didn’t think Harry had noticed that. Niall turn his head to look at Harry and his face is right there, barely 2 inches apart from Niall and Niall feel his breath catch in his throat. He’s beautiful and Niall has to restrain himself from kissing him. He knows his eyes keeps looking down at Harry’s lips and Harry noticed because he keeps licking them slowly. 

Harry bring his hand up to Niall’s cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Niall closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“We only have a week left before I have to go back to L.A., and I feel like time is slipping through my fingers. I don’t wanna leave you.”

“Don’t worry about that, love.”

Niall feels tears on his cheeks, he don’t know when he started crying, maybe when Harry called him ‘love’, it’s been a while since Harry had called him that.

“Oh no, don’t cry, I don’t want you to cry.”

Niall feels Harry's thumb wiping his tears before Harry put his arms around his body to bring him close. They fall asleep on the couch, cuddling. Niall missed this so much. He knew, but he hadn’t realize how much.

*

Niall wakes up with the feel of someone playing with his hair. He knows it’s Harry and he sigh contentedly. A smile is spreading on his face and when he open his eyes Niall see Harry looking at him, smiling too.

“Good morning, love.”

“Good morning, pet.”

Oh wow! The word escapes his mouth before he realize it. Judging by Harry’s smile he missed it as much as Niall missed being called ‘love’. 

“I have a surprise for you,” whispers Harry.

“What kind of surprise?”

“The kind you will love, I hope.”

“Tell me.”

“Breakfast first, because I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

“Oh no! I am starving but you will tell me first.”

“Or what?” teases Harry.

Niall smiles mischievously and disentangle himself from Harry and starts to tickle Harry before he realize what Niall is doing. Niall is tickling his rib and laughing like a kid when they fell on the floor. Niall continue his tickling until he realizes he straddling Harry and he suddenly feels hot all over his body. Niall is panting and he tries to get up but Harry catch one of his hand and keeps him where he is. One of Harry’s hand reaches behind his head and bring his face closer to Harry’s. For a moment Niall thinks Harry will kiss him.

“Do you really want to know?”

Niall only nods, he doesn’t trust his brain to mouth filter at the moment and he fear he might blurt ‘kiss me’ instead. Maybe he should, he don’t know. He knows he came here to be friends again before they were boyfriends again and a month is short but him and Harry always gravitated around each other, since the start. Their friendship has never been usual and he don’t know why he’s trying so hard to just be friend. Because you’re scared, provides his brain and he hates it but he knows it’s true.

“Are you okay? You zoned out for a second there.”

“Yes, I’m okay and yes I want to know what your surprise is.”

Harry bites his bottom lip and Niall needs to use all his self control. 

“I know what you’re doing, stop it and tell me.”

Harry smiles innocently before telling Niall that he doesn't know what he’s talking about and Niall just glares fondly.

“I finished filming my scenes here, I mean in France, so this means we have the rest of the week for ourselves before you have to go back to L.A. and I have to go, I don’t even remember where I’m supposed to go after but, that’s not important. What I wanted to say is, since I’m free I was thinking we could go spend the rest of the week in Paris. What do you think?” 

“Yes, this is a wonderful idea, pet. When are we leaving?”

“I was thinking right after breakfast, it’s more or less a 3hrs drive and I just need to go back to my hotel to grab a bag.”

Niall smiles and hug Harry for a long minute before getting up and making breakfast. He makes something simple and go pack all the stuff he will need. He doesn’t pack everything, he’ll have to come back to give back the keys and his flight leaves from Dunkirk. 

*

They arrive in Paris at 1pm. Niall can’t believe Harry had already planned everything and made car and hotel reservations. 

“You were really sure of yourself.”

“Oh come on, love. I knew you wouldn't say no.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Where are we staying, you haven’t told me.”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

*

“Are you insane? Did you really book a room here?” Niall looks around him and everything screams luxury and he knows money is not a problem but deep down he’s still a simple man from Mullingar. 

They enter the hotel and Niall is in awe. He watches Harry walks to the counter with a charming smile plastered on his face.

“Bonjour, bienvenue au Shangri-La Hotel, comment puis-je vous aider?”

“Bonjour, j’ai une réservation pour La Suite Gustave Eiffel, au nom de Styles.”

Niall looks at Harry with a fond smile on his face. He’s impressed by Harry’s French. He heard it before, saying a word or two during interviews, but this, this is incredibly sexy. Niall watched the girl at the reception counter gave the key card to Harry and wishes them a good stay, or at least he thinks that’s what she is saying.

“That was hot.”

“What?”

“You speaking French.”

“Oh yeah?”

Niall nods and bite his lips, watching Harry looking at them intensely.   
The suite is situated on the 6h floor of the hotel and they have a terrace that gives them a panoramic views over Paris, the Eiffel Tower and the Seine River. 

“This is gorgeous.”

“Just like you," says Harry and Niall feels a blush spread on his cheeks. 

*

They spend the week trying to avoid paparazzi and fans. But since no one knows they’re here, it’s surprisingly it’s easy to stay incognito. They don’t care if people knows they are spending time together in Paris but Niall hasn’t say anything on social media and Harry is supposed to be filming, so people don’t really gives them attention. Sure, they are stopped by a group or two of young girls who recognize them, in a café or in the streets, but that’s about it. It’s nice. Niall almost feels normal. He loves his job more than anything but sometimes anonymity is great.

It’s their last day in Paris before they have to drive back to Dunkirk. Niall already miss Paris and Harry. He knows he should take advantage of the present moment, but he can’t help it. They are walking hand in hand when Harry pulls his arm.

“Let’s go climb the Eiffel Tower, we can’t be in Paris and not go.”

Niall smiles and follow Harry. He would follow him anywhere. They take one of the lift that bring them to the top floor. There is a few people but it’s almost closing time so it’s almost empty. They don’t talk, they just hold hands in silence, watching Paris. The view is incredible. Niall takes a deep breath and turn Harry toward him, Harry looks puzzled for a second but Niall bring is free hand up and cup Harry’s neck. 

“Are you sure?”

Niall nods and bring his face closer to Harry. They lock eyes and Niall finally close the gap between their mouths. Immediately one of Harry’s hand is on his cheek and his arm is around his neck. Niall missed this so much. He missed the way they fit together. The kiss stay rather chaste, they are still in public after all. It’s just a warm press of lips, sliding against each other. It’s easy, they’ve done this before. Niall feels like his heart is trying to escape his chest. He feels at home. He breaks the kiss and smiles at Harry.

“Let’s go back to the hotel.”

Niall doesn’t know exactly when they’ll have time to see each other again in the next few weeks but he decide to follow his own advice and to live the present moment. He’ll be sad at the airport tomorrow but not tonight, not on their last day in Paris.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
